


To Ask First

by ZiggyTheNinja



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheNinja/pseuds/ZiggyTheNinja
Summary: Kyou has a question he's struggling to ask.





	To Ask First

Kyou was bad with words.

That wasn’t a shock to anyone who knew him for any length of time. He’s well known as someone who sputters, yells, swears and misunderstands. He’s not sure he’s improved since high school, but he likes to pretend he’s gotten better at not shoving his foot in his mouth at all times. Even so, he takes missteps often, and therefore tries to really think about what he wants to say before speaking these days.

Still, he was awful at it, and its not good or funny or charming when you have something important to say to someone you care about and end up puking your words all over the place.

Kyou has been fighting a hard battle for several months now, and was starting to lose his patients with himself. Whats worse is that rat bastard Yuki was even getting on his case, which made Kyou’s dilemma even worse. Once Yuki started nagging him, Kyou could feel his anxiety spike and would take three steps backwards from his one step forward.

At this point he thinks the dirty rat is doing it on purpose.

“You know, with how long you’ve waited, I’d throw the ring in the river by now.”

“Don’t you start with me.”

“I am starting with you. I started with you seven and a half months ago when you bought the stupid thing.”

This was becoming Yuki’s favorite thing to lecture Kyou about and frankly, Kyou was about _this close_ to drop kicking Yuki out the window.

“Its not the right time, damn it.” Kyou said through gritted teeth. “Timing is— _Important_.”

“Making an actual move is important as well.” Yuki rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t know why you’re wasting time, its not as if she’d say no.”

That was almost his worry. If she said yes, what if it was because she didn’t want to be rude? What if she said it because she felt bad for him, especially if he messes it up? Oh poor Kyou, got so nervous to ask a stupid freaking question and made a total fool of himself, better say yes so his pride isn’t wounded.

Okay. _Okay_. That _may_ be an over reaction. He knows Tohru well enough to know she’d never do that. But god damn if it isn’t one of the many worries he has piled up in his head. Yuki just didn’t understand because he’s a jackass and also isn’t the one who’s asking the damn question.

“Get off my damn back and let me do this my way.”

“If I didn’t bother you about this you’d still be shopping for a ring.” Yuki assaulted Kyou’s jacket pocket despite his very vocal protests and pulled out a small black box, flipping it open. As expected there was an engagement ring—Simple, but not cheaply so. The band was a soft rose gold with a good sized diamond in the center and other small diamonds imbedded into the band. Simple, but beautiful.

It made Kyou think of Tohru.

“If we’re counting how long it took you to find the ring you wanted, you’ve been putting off this proposal for almost two years now.”

Kyou growled, snatching the ring from Yuki.

“When you decide to pop the question to Machi, I’ll be sure to harass you every step of the way.”

“You won’t have to, I’ll have already married her by the time you finally ask Honda-san.”

Kyou groaned, squeezing the box tightly in his fist.

Yes, fine, he was probably taking way longer then he should with this ordeal, but is it so damn wrong to want this to go smoothly?! He wants to be able to say what he wants to say right. Kyou can’t risk making a total ass of himself with something as important as this.

Yuki sigh, pushing his stupid hair behind his stupid ear.

“You’re making this a bigger deal in your head then it needs to be. Honda-san likes simplicity, right? Why don’t you take her to dinner, have a nice night and then tell her how lucky you are to have her because lord knows no one else would be willing to deal with you like she does, and ask her.”

“First of all, go to hell.” Kyou glared at him. “Secondly, I don’t want it to be public. If she says no, I’m embarrassed. Or, she could say yes because she feels pressured by—“

“Stop, stop.” Yuki sighed, holding his hand up. “You’re over thinking this. I need you, for this one time, to not think so much.”

—

As much as he hated to admit it—And ooh he _hated_ it—the damn rat was right.

Kyou was over thinking this whole thing and was subconsciously putting it off due to his fear of rejection. Which is stupid, because no matter the answer he gets, he _knows_ Tohru loves him. Even if she said no, he knows Tohru would have a good reason for it, and it wouldn’t be do to her lack of feelings for him.

That said, the fear was still there, but Kyou really did need to suck it up.

He decided to take Yuki’s advice, but with some of his own changes. Instead of taking her out to dinner, Kyou would make her dinner, and keep it nice and personal. He picked a day where he knew she’d be out and about. He cleaned the house and decorated their dinner table with candles, soft lighting and music.

He felt stupid and cheesy but Tohru liked stupid and cheesy.

He timed everything perfectly. Kyou had just finished finalizing some details when he heard the front door open.

“Kyou-kun! I’m home…!” He heard her call and his heart stopped.

Relax, he told himself, taking a deep breath. Relax…

Kyou smoothened out his button down shirt and made his way to the front room quickly.

“Welcome home.” He greeted her, taking her hands as she looked around.

“Kyou-kun, you look so nice!” Tohru smiled wide. “But why is it so dark?”

“Thats because uh….I wanted us to have a nice night.” He said, mouth dry as Kyou led Tohru to the dinning room. He heard her gasp before—

“Oh…! You did all this?” Tohru looked delighted, wide eyes sparkling happily as she hugged him.

(God he’ll never get sick of hugging her—)

“Yeah—You like it?”

“I love it!!” Torhu got to her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Kyou could feel his heart pounding at an alarming rate but choose to ignore it. He let Tohru go change her clothes and freshen up while he brought the drinks out. He fiddled with the small box in his pocket before Tohru finally came back in a cute dress with her hair down. Kyou couldnt help but smile when he saw her.

“Is that a new dress?” he asked, walking to her and placed his hands on her hips.

“Mm! Yuki-kun suggested I buy one. I’m not sure why though…”

Meddlesome bastard.

“Well uh—Either way. You look good…” He’d say, leading Tohru to the table and would pull her seat out for her. She giggled a bit, looking up at him as he went to sit beside her.

“Kyou-kun is being so gentlemanly.” Tohru smiled, taking a sip of the juice he poured. “Did something good happen?”

(Kyou _has_ wine—He’d just rather Tohru be sober when he asks since she’s something of a lightweight. He may have also had a few glasses before she came home to take the edge off.)

“No uh—I just wanted us to have a nice night together, ya know…Haven’t had one in a while…”

Tohru flushed, smiling happily at him. Oh god she was so—

Breath, breath. Kyou needs to relax. He picked at the food as Tohru happily ate hers, spending more time playing with the box in his pocket then anything. He felt distracted, nodding as Tohru told him about her day. She was talking about her trip to the mall with Uotani and Hanajima, he thinks.

He needs to pick the right time, should he wait till they finish their food? What about dessert?

“—It was so pretty..! I think I might like a dress like that—ah you know…some day…!”

Kyou nodded, eating a piece of fish. He wonders if she’ll cry—Ugh, stupid question, of course she’ll cry.

“Hana-chan said she’d want one in black and was victorian inspired! Uo-chan said she might wear her old gang jacket..! I think I’ll stick with traditional white…”

He had no idea what she was taking about, so Kyou nodded and muttered ‘Of course she would’. The response seemed to satisfy Tohru and she kept talking.

What if the ring doesn’t fit her? It should, he knows he got the right size but what if.

“And I thought—You know….if you wanted—Spring would be a nice time for a ceramony…”

“Mmmm. Spring. Yeah.”

“You think so…?!”

Should Kyou get on one knee? Thats the classic way of doing it, but is that too cliche?

“So….You want to, Kyou-kun? With me….”

“…mmm? Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“Really?!” Tohru gasped suddenly, covering her mouth. “You mean it?!”

……Wait.

What has she been talking about?

“What?” Kyou blinked slowly at Tohru, looking at her as her eyes shined—Is she going to cry!? Why is she crying!?

“Why are you crying?!” He exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Because—Kyou-kun said yes…!” Tohru said with a big smile, rubbing her eyes.

Yes?! Yes to what!?

……….Wait.

White dresses, ceremony in the spring….

“….Tohru. Did you…. ask me to _marry you_.”

“Ah….” Tohru blinked at Kyou, still smiling wide before flushing. “I—I suppose I did….”

“Oh god _damn it_!”

Kyou dropped his head on the table in frustration.

“H-Huh!?” Tohru jumped in surprise. “Kyou-kun?! Whats wrong?!”

“Damn it Tohru! _You’re_ not suppose to ask _me_!” Kyou would exclaim, pushing his hair back aggressively. “I’m suppose to ask you! Damn it, Yuki was right! I waited too long!”

Kyou stood up, huffing and pacing with frustration and utter embarrassment.

“Yuki-kun?! What was Yuki-kun right about…!?” Tohru stood up, eyes wide in confusion as Kyou stomped around. “Kyou-kun is your forehead okay—“

“Its fine! Ugh!”

Unbelievable—He can’t believe he waited so long that _Tohru_ asked _him_! He must look like an idiot—

Kyou dug his hand in his pocket and would pull the box out, slamming it on the table with a huff. Tohru paused in her worry and focused her attention on the box. With wide eyes, she glanced at Kyou before picking it up carefully.

“What is…. _Oh_ …” Tohru’s eyes would stare at the ring in shock. Kyou huffed, crossing his arms.

“I had this—Whole stupid night planned and…. Ugh! You’re not suppose to ask you know! Thats my job..!”

“Oh Kyou-kun….”

And she’s crying. Great. Kyou gave a sigh and dropped down in the chair with slumped shoulders.

“I’ve been holding onto that for months now…” Kyou said, rubbing his forehead. “Trying to—Find the right time to ask… But you beat me to it. Unbelievable.”

Tohru was rubbing her eyes of tears, holding the box tightly.

“Oh Kyou-kun, I’m so happy…” She breathed. “I didn’t mean to beat you to it….I just love you so much and—I’ve been thinking about it for a while now….Does it really matter who asks…?”

Kyou was pouting like a child. He’d sigh and would shake his head.

“No. I guess not….” He’d mutter. “It just—I’ve been trying to work up the nerve…I really wanted to ask you.”

Tohru would scoot closer, taking Kyou’s hand. “Then….Ask me.”

Kyou looked up at Tohru—Her face was pink and her eyes were still wet from her earlier crying, but she had that adorable look of determination on her face.

“Ask you?”

“Yes! Please—I’ll be surprised, I promise.”

“Thats not how it works.”

“ _Kyou-kun_.” Tohru gave him a stern look. Sighing, Kyou would take the box from her and placed it in his hand before giving Tohru’s hand a squeeze.

“…Tohru.” he’d say slowly. Keep it simple, speak from the heart.

“I love you—More then I can even express with words. I can’t picture a life with anyone but you at my side…And I don’t want anyone but you. You mean so much to me and—I’m lucky that you’ve wanted to stay by my side all this time…So will you—Marry me…?”

She was crying again, rubbing her cheeks dry with her free hand as she nodded firmly.

“Yes..! Yes yes…! Of course I will…!”

Oh god—Actually hearing her say yes to the question made Kyou’s heart want to explode with happiness that only Tohru was capable of giving him.

“You really want to—“ Said Kyou, breathily as he took the ring out of the box and helped Tohru put it on her finger.

“Of course I want to…!” She cried, throwing her arms around Kyou, kissing him sweetly. “Oh Kyou-kun, I want to be with only you… I’m so happy you asked me…”

Kyou smiled, stroking Tohru’s hair as he kissed her softly…

Married—He’s going to marry her…

“…Hey, Tohru…” Kyou muttered against her lips.

“Mm…?”

“Could you do me a favor and not tell Yuki that you asked first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in vegetable bucket hell


End file.
